Dia da marmota
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: 'Que pena que Steve não conseguiu ver "groundhog day" antes de vivê-lo." stucky (um dia eu faço uma groundhog day!AU que seja digna, prometo)


**Título:**Dia da marmota  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Categoria:** Slash M/M, Steve/Bucky. AU em que o Steve só conhece o Bucky nos dias atuais porque sim  
**Advertências:**tem um ou dois palavrões aí  
**Classificação:**K+  
**Capítulos:**Oneshot.  
**Completa:**[x] sim.  
**Resumo:**Que pena que Steve não conseguiu ver "groundhog day" antes de vivê-lo  
**N/A:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**xxx**

Steve Rogers entra na cafeteria. Ele gosta desse lugar porque é perto da sua casa e os atendentes já o conhecem o suficiente para saber o seu pedido de cor. E lá tem esse cara, sempre, que se senta sempre no balcão, as oito da manhã e lê um jornal.

A reportagem da primeira página é sobre a vitória dos Dodgers sobre os Nets e a data diz que é dia oito de setembro. O cara tem cabelos e olhos escuros, lábios finos e aparenta estar um pouco entediado com o que está lendo, parece que não iria se importar se Steve o tirasse da leitura, ou talvez ele esteja vendo exatamente o que quer ver.

O loiro toma o seu expresso, subitamente envergonhado com esses pensamentos, é melhor não incomodá-lo. Resignado com o fato, sai do café, focando seu pensamentos no que ainda deve fazer.

Steve Rogers entra na cafeteria.

Ele pisca, um pouco confuso porque tem certeza que acabara de dar um passo na outra direção. Para fora, não de volta para dentro. Tentando se convencer que foi apenas um lapso, que ainda está cansado da última missão, ele torna a sair.

Steve Rogers entra na cafeteria.

Merda.

**~ * ~~**

- Eu estou dizendo, Nick, eu estou preso dentro de uma espécie de loop temporal. Toda a vez que eu tento sair, eu volto e é exatamente a mesma hora que eu cheguei aqui hoje. - Ele tenta explicar, pelo que seria, talvez a quinta vez para a SHIELD. A sorte é que dessa vez, ele xingou tanto que o conectaram diretamente com Fury.

As pessoas estão olhando para Steve de um jeito estranho, mas pelo menos não é tão estranho quanto daquela vez que ele chutou a porta com tanta força que a jogou longe, só para voltar a entrar por ela no segundo seguinte.

- Tem certeza que não tem nenhum vilão brincando com o tempo? Ou talvez o Tony com as geringonças dele? - Ele está ficando desesperado já. - Isso é a cara dele. Quê? Não, ainda não vi Groundhog day, mas está na minha lista... Certo, espero retorno.

Ele desliga o celular com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia.

- Que barra, amigo. - O moreno deixa o jornal de lado e sorri para Steve. O sorriso dele é lindo, é provavelmente o sorriso mais lindo que Steve já viu na vida e, _droga._- Eu não queria ficar preso em um mundo que os Dodgers são campeões. - Ele deposita alguns dólares em cima do balcão e caminha até a porta. Ele sai.

Steve Rogers entra na cafeteria.

**~ * ~**

- Eu acho que o destino quer nos unir? - Steve diz, depois de ver o tempo resetar três vezes assim que o moreno pisa fora da cafeteria.

Nick, Sam ou Natasha não ajudaram muito, nem agora nem em nenhuma das outras vezes e ele resolve iniciar um contato porque, seja quem o homem for, ele também está envolvido nisso.

- Isso é uma cantada? - O moreno desvia o olhar do jornal, para Steve, e tem aquele mesmo sorriso dançando em seus lábios que faz com que todo o sangue do seu corpo suba-lhe até as bochechas.

- Hum, não. - Steve engole em seco e tenta não morrer.

**~ * ~**

Steve Rogers entra na cafeteria e entende que essa foi a resposta errada.

- Eu acho que o destino quer nos unir. - Ele diz, de novo.

- Isso é uma cantada? - O moreno desvia o olhar do jornal, para Steve, e tem aquele mesmo sorriso dançando em seus lábios que faz com que todo o sangue do seu corpo suba-lhe até as bochechas.

- Sim? - Steve engole em seco e tenta não morrer.

**~ * ~**

Steve entra na cafeteria e Bucky está lendo o jornal, no balcão. Ele não consegue ler a matéria de primeira página, mas a data é dia nove de setembro.

- Olá, punk. - Bucky diz e bate, com a mão livre, preguiçosamente no banco ao seu lado.

**~ * ~**

- Viram? Eu fiz uma coisa boa! - Loki diz e revira os olhos. - Vocês podem me soltar agora? Ou pelo menos me levar de volta pra Asgard?

- Passa a cena deles saindo de mãos dadas de novo. - Natasha dá de ombros, ainda de braços cruzados, enquanto Tony e Clint twittam furiosamente em seus celulares.


End file.
